Fixed Chapter 3 of 'A Second Hope'
by notquiteasnake
Summary: This is a fixed version of chapter 3 of CasStoleTheTardisSorry's 'A Second Hope'. It will be taken down once the original story has been fixed.


THE FOLLOWING TEXT WAS TAKEN FROM CasStoleTheTardisSorry's 'A Second Hope!' Chapter 3.

IT IS PROVIDED MERELY AS A CONVENIENT WAY FOR LAZY USERS TO READ WITHOUT HAVING TO MANUALLY (OR BY OTHER MEANS) REMOVE THE BODGED FORMATTING FOR THEMSELVES.

THIS STORY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN ONCE THE AUTHOR HAS FIXED THE FORMATTING OF THE ORIGINAL STORY.

EVERYTHING BELOW THIS IS TAKEN FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY.

* * *

The amount of reviews I got made me so happy. So I had to type this out superfast. (Mostly through fear, I was threatened with an Elven bow.) And apparently I made someone cry with my abrupt stop. So; I'm sorry about that.

I will continue if you keep reviewing. But I got AP Tests coming up and American History kills me so just be aware I may take a break for a while soon.

But I will do my best to keep up with your demands.

It makes me so joyful to see that I have such a following in such a short time.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Elladan watched in horror as the toddler fell limp against the chains. His heartbeat drummed painfully loud in his ear. He quickly unbound the child and lifted the youngling into his arms.

"Brother we must hurry."

"I know"

"He's covered in blood. I- I don't think he'll survive." The slight stutter in Elladan's voice should exactly how shaken he was.

A Child being treated so cruelly was unforgivable. Elves have their immortality at a cost: the frequency of children born to them. And so to Elves all new life as incredible value, Children are precious and rare and blessings to all.

And to see a child so young and so innocent suffer this pain was terrible.

It shook the two war harden princes to their cores. Elladan's arms shook as he gazed at the little life he held close to himself.

The child was pale. His skin glowed in the light of the moon despite the scratches and large bruises marring it. His face obscured by the large cloak he had wrapped about himself. His hair was tangled with twigs and dirt and was as black as a raven's wing.

Blood saturated every inch of the small toddler. He was so young and fragile. He had been brutalized by the Orcs for who knows how long.

In the cold of the night the youngling trembled in his arms. Elladan quickly held the elfling closer to himself in an effort to shield him from the night's wind.

"Brother we must hurry" Elohir's voice was still strong but was clouded with his need to scream in outrage of this crime.

Elohir quickly mounted his horse and reached down to take the child from his twin.

"The moon will guide us home."

Together the two rode to Rivendell at a breakneck pace. The full moon gave out a celestial glow to guide them.

The two elves reached Rivendell as the sun began to rise magnificently overhead, bathing the land in a fiery glow of warmth.

Without pause or hesitation the two leapt from their mounts and stormed to their father's study. In their haste they bumped into multiple servants and even raced past Estel in the hallway.

The ranger had lifted a hand in greeting to his adopted brothers. And he blinked in surprise when they ran past him at a frightening speed.

In the seconds that it took for them to go past him; Estel could see the blood soaking the both of them.

The blackened blood of Orcs did not concern him. They had returned from battles covered in enemy blood many times.

No. It was the red blood. Bright and horrible it was splattered against both of them in a gruesome array with the blackened blood that worried him.

Were they injured? Where were they running to? Not the Halls of Healing certainly, it was on another floor entirely.

Estel soon deduced that they were racing toward their father's study. And in worry for his brothers, he began to quickly make his way after them.

Lord Elrond was reading peacefully when two of his sons burst into his study. Both Elladan and Elohir were covered in black and red blood.

Elrond quickly strode over to his boys. "What happened?" while he knew that they had gone to the border to investigate some recent Orc sightings. Never had they come from their trips to his study covered in blood. If one or both were injured they would seek aid in the Halls of Healing and he would be summoned by a servant.

But now they stood both panting and disheveled in front of him. Something grave had to have happened to cause this.

Worry filled his heart at a painful thought. 'Was one hurt fatally? But no if that was the case they would not be able to run here to him.' Elrond tried to calm his racing pulse as he examined both of his sons quickly.

He saw no wounds on them. But Elohir was clutching a bundle close to his chest.

Elohir presented the bundle to him. His arms were shaking furiously. Not with the effort of holding the bag but with emotion.

Elrond saw something he hadn't seen in centuries. Not since his boys were young and innocent. Something that had broken his heart and he had never had to see again.

Tears that had made cutting tracks in the dust that coated each of their faces.

Elohir choked on his sobs "F-father, a child. Hurt."

Without hesitating Elrond scooped the child from Elohir's arms and raced out of his study to the Halls of Healing. It broke his heart to see his sons in such pain and he did not think he could leave them as such. But he had to. This innocent, new life needed him. And if the twins distress meant anything; the child needed him desperately.

As their father left the room, Elladan and Elohir collapsed onto the floor. Still panting and now sobbing. Both seeing the bruises that covered every inch of the child which obscured his face to a painful degree. The open bleeding wounds that oozed infected yellow pus and green discharge. The Scars, what little they could see were many and spoke of prolonged torture and endless pain.

How could one so young suffer so much? And worse- what would his life be like in the long run, if his beginning was so terrible?

Elladan spoke what both were thinking and dreaded.

"Would it be better if he died?" it was a whisper, terrible and silent. "Would it have been more merciful if he had brother?" he sought comfort from his twin.

Elohir's answer gave no such assurance. "I don't know."

Estel crashed into the doorway in his hurry to enter the office. "Brothers what-?"

He was not prepared to see both his older brothers-who had always been pillars of strength and kindness- collapsed on the floor weeping like lost children.

His many questions died on his lips as he stared into their eyes. Eyes that had always been alight with laughter and mirth were down darkened and dulled with sadness.

Estel fell onto the ground next to them. He did not question nor did he speak at all. He simply offered comfort to his brothers, who had always comforted him. Both Elladan and Elohir slumped against him still silently weeping for the child they had found.

The child they hoped would not die after so much pain. And the child whose sanity they feared if he did.

Boom! I'm going to stop it there for now! Hahahaha! I don't know why but short evil chapters seem to be my thing. I have more of this story written down him my notebook already but I just adore cliff hangers.

So I need your opinions again. Do you like the short meaningful chapters that I post frequently? Or would you like longer chapters that you got to wait forever and a day on? Leave a review.

I got a lot of questions about how the elves are gonna react to Harry being an elfling. (oh and the twins didn't know that he was when they found him, they just think he's human.) the discovery of that is gonna be explosive. Lol.

So here are the questions that you left that I'm gonna answer now.

How long was Harry with the Orcs?

Well I'm not sure. I think maybe four or five days of non-stop running and violence on top of his injuries from the Final Battle and the prolonged abuse from the Dursley. (I never thought it was possible to hate a fictional family before them) so Harry's really really really hurt.

Does Harry still have his magic?

Unfortunately No. Harry's an elfling now and as such he lost all of his magic. Think of it as this, Elves are 'magical' beings so all of his external magic (spells, curses, hexes, etc.) became internal magic (immortality, super senses, balance and grace, etc.) so I think that's an equal trade.

How are Elrond and the rest of the elves going to react to him being so beat up?

Oh my sweet baby Jesus. I'm just having a ball thinking about all the crazy elf anger I get to write. *sqeeeeee*

Are you gonna forget Ron and Hermione?

Uuum? They died. So no but they're not making any appearances. Harry will be traumatized about their deaths so there's that but I haven't forgotten them but they won't be coming to Middle Earth.

As always leave a review. I love them more than the cookie monster loves his cookies. Ask me any questions or just tell me what you think of my story.

Oh and if you love Elfling Harry! Stories you got to read

EpikalStorms-Bae'que

I have and It's sooooooooooo awesome. So check that out man!

Leave me your love. (that's reviews)


End file.
